


二分之三

by Garcia_Allen



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 无能力AUSavitar和Barry是一个身体里的两个人格，伪3p
Relationships: Barry Allen/Savitar, Barry Allen/Savitar/Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen/Sebastian Smythe, Savitar/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 1





	二分之三

**Author's Note:**

> 千字短打
> 
> 大写的OOC，关系混乱，但其实是等边三角
> 
> 我也不知道在写啥

【1】

CCPD里人人都道楼上鉴证科的Barry Allen是个好小伙儿，专业知识丰富，工作勤奋，局里破获的不少重大案件都有他的一份功劳。要说唯一的遗憾，这也为警察们茶水间的闲聊贡献了一份谈资，在于他的情路不顺。

养父West警官会摇着头叹息，戴着硕大订婚戒指的West小姐会恨铁不成钢地用文件敲他脑袋，埋怨他又弄砸了好不容易安排上的相亲。

而对于这件事，居住在Barry脑袋里的另一个Mr. Allen，觉得自己很有发言权。

【2】

“我不喜欢她。”

“Jesus，13次了，Savi，你到底在搞什么？”

“我说了，我不喜欢她。她竟然给那部最多只值2分的烂片打8分！她不适合你，Barry，你忍受不了和这样的人过一辈子的。”

“Fine，”Barry咕哝了一句，“我现在得开始想想该用什么借口向Iris解释了。”他挫败地叹了口气，“你居然把人家那姑娘给说哭了。”

“我会陪着你的。我一直都在。”

Savitar想，Barry只要有他就够了。

只要拥有彼此就好。

【3】

然而事与愿违，Savitar暗自咬牙，Barry新交了个男朋友，嗯，跟自己长着同一张脸的那种。

来自D.A.办公室的Sebastian Smythe，是个初入职场没多久的新人。两人在一次Barry的出庭作证中相遇，随即一拍即合，在约了几次咖啡后迅速地步入了爱河。

他看上去确实喜欢Barry，这没什么，之前也有人的喜爱达到了如此程度，但重要的部分在于，Barry也同样喜欢那个Seb，明眼人都看得出来近期从他身上溢出的喜悦，甚至还和Savitar签订了一系列“丧权辱国”的条约，严令禁止他从中做梗。

别问，问就是心塞，心特别塞。

【4】

Savitar决定去会会这个把Barry迷得神魂颠倒的Sebastian。

不得不说，这个所谓的“二重身”的确神奇。

就算他刻意选了Barry喜欢的着装，模仿出Barry的神情与动作，对方却依旧区分出了他与Barry的不同。

据Seb的解释（瞧瞧，他居然也开始习惯这个昵称了），他有研究过多重人格相关案件的卷宗，这很合理，但乍一听见这个类比，Savitar还是觉得对方是想膈应自己。

可那人的下一句话打动了他。

“你不一定喜欢我，但你是真的很在意他。”

看看吧，Barry Allen才是世界上最迟钝的那个傻瓜。

当他吻上来的时候Savitar没有拒绝，他保持着睁眼的状态，望进对方与自己相似的绿眼睛里，记住了落在嘴唇上的柔软触感，在这陌生的暖意之中，混进了一点儿熟悉的气息。

【5】

很久很久之后，久到Savitar已经习惯了Sebastian的存在，也同样沉醉于对方目光里的神彩，在一个朴实到极点的夜晚，于朦胧间，一些话语自然而然地脱口而出。

他说：“你知道吗，在你第一次吻我的时候……我有把你当成Barry。”

他无视了脑海里Barry疯狂刷屏的WTF，定定地看向身边的Sebastian，对方却只是凑过来轻吻他的额角。

“我知道。”

他们就是这样一个充满奇怪的组合。

总而言之，这终究 **不只是** 属于两个人的故事。

「END」


End file.
